


Not Some Average Nobody

by SilverMoonlace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 'cause the freshmen trio are people guys, Breaking the Fourth Wall, But only a bit so, Gen, I edited it a bit yay, Kuroko plays the guitar, Kuroko's a genius, One-Shot, Sunday morning rain is falling~, a bit of an AU, we shouldn't ignore them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonlace/pseuds/SilverMoonlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-shot) Where Kuroko plays the guitar, has an amazing voice, a genius, and a total ladies' man. And Seirin and the GOM couldn't stop gaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Some Average Nobody

"Ne, ne, minna, what scores did you get?"

All of the Seirin basketball team, the GOM and their respective on-court 'partners' (and Momoi. Never forget Momoi) were at the park. All of them met by coincidence, where Seirin was simply bonding after a grueling practice (courtesy of Riko, of course); Kise dragged Kasamatsu to look for 'his beloved Kurokocchi'; Takao accompanied Midorima to search for his lucky items; Himuro bought training gear and Murasakibara, sweets; and Momoi went with Aomine to practice basketball with Imayoshi and Sakurai. Only heaven knows why Akashi and Reo were there in Tokyo, though they claim to also browse some gears (Akashi) and do some sightseeing (Reo).

The park they met at was slightly populated by some elementary school aged children playing around while their guardians gossip nearby. A few others their age were walking around, most likely relaxing in a much-rewarded break from school. 

Kise was referring to the three-day quarterly exams. Yesterday, they had the 500 item test that consisted of the five major subjects: mathematics, science, foreign language (English), Japanese, and world history. He, as he had said, bravely fought until the end.

Kasamatsu snorted, "You flunked all of your tests except PE and Health. I really don't know how an idiot like you got into a school like Kaijou."

“Standards must be dropping then,” Akashi commented idly as he sat down on a nearby bench with Reo joining him.

Kasamatsu only nodded with a sigh, “It must be; there is no explanation otherwise.”

"So mean, Kasamatsu-senpai! I told you, I did the best that I can, I even studied for two weeks!"

"And it seems that your best isn't enough," Imayoshi commented, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"I didn't even think that Kise can study," Aomine drawled lazily.

"Kise-chin knows how to study?" Murasakibara said offhandedly while chewing on a pocky stick, "I thought that you don't do that since you're always working and you got those scores of yours on stock knowledge, seems like I'm wrong, though."

"Atsushi, don't eat while speaking," Himuro chided.

"Hai"

"Ki-chan got a 37 in science, 54 in English, 43 in Japanese, 22 in history and 18 in mathematics," Momoi listed off, "Don't be sad, Ki-chan, you still improved compared to last year!"

“Compared to last year…?” Fukuda looked at his fellow freshmen in slightly awed confusion who only shrugged in return.

"Eh?! That low? And I thought I was a complete idiot. Guess that it's true that there's always someone worse than you," Takao said animatedly.

"Don't worry, you are," Midorima muttered under his breath.

Reo whistled. "Don't worry. 174 out of 500 is still impressive. Well, I think at least for you." He snickered.

"Man, I'm thinking the exact same thing," Kagami nodded.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?!" Kise wailed, which went unnoticed.

"What score did you get anyway, Takao-san?" Reo asked the raven head.

Takao grinned mischievously, "Truth to be told, I only studied the very hour before the test because I'm such a good son that I helped my mom clean the dishes the night before-,"

"You only did that so that she wouldn't nag you to study," Midorima interjected which Takao simply waved off.

"That I only got around 60-70 for each subject. Anyways, it's around 310, I think," he finished then looked thoughtful for a second, "Which is still better than six points less than a hundred and eighty. How about you, Mibuchi-san?"

Kise shouted an indignant, "Stop being so mean!" in the background.

Reo smiled, "Reo's fine. I got 426"

Kagami whistled, "Wow, that's high. I only got 184"

Reo scratched the back of his head, "Well, normally, I'd get around 300, but…" he trailed off looking at Akashi who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"But what?" Koganei asked prompted, curious by the silent exchange.

"The basketball club members who failed the exams are required to make up by having remedial classes and complete twice their normal training menu within three days," Akashi supplied while crossing his arms.

"Figures," Aomine muttered.

"Akashicchi, what score did you get?" Kise asked, finally recovering.

"492," he replied simply.

 _'Shouldn't have asked_ , _'_  Everyone thought and sweat dropped.

"How about you, Aominecchi? Momoicchi?"

"I got 458!" Momoi answered cheerfully, "Dai-chan got 207. He improved a great lot you know. He studied for a whole week!"

"O-oi!" Aomine protested, getting embarrassed.

"Eh?! The ganguro got a higher score than me?!" Kagami shouted.

Aomine smirked, "Of course. Some street cat like you wouldn't be able to defeat me"

"You wanna fight, Ahomine?"

The ganguro bristled, "Bring it on"

Himuro stepped between the two, "Stop it Taiga. We're in a park. Kids can see us."

"You too, Dai-chan!" Momoi looked sternly at the tanned teenager.

"Let's settle this later on a one-on-one"

"I'm not gonna lose to a ganguro," Kagami smirked.

Aomine t'ched, "Arrogant prick," He ceased eye contact.

"I sometimes feel like I'm babysitting spoiled brats," Hyuuga spat.

Imayoshi looked in his direction and smiled, "Oh? It seems like we're in the same boat. What do you say, Sakurai?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sakurai bowed deeply, "But I also think that Aomine-san is childish!"

Kagami snickered along with the others.

"WHAT?!" the teen roared then glared at Imayoshi. "Four-eyes, what are ya saying about me behind my back?"

"Nothing, Aomine-kun. It was his own opinion," 'four-eyes' answered calmly, "How about the rest of us?" he asked as he looked at the others who hadn't yet said their scores.

Himuro smiled, "I got 429. Atsushi had 385" To which Murasakibara nodded.

"Sumimasen! I got 354!"

“Just 346,” Tsuchida grinned.

"Wow, that's high. Mitobe, the freshman trio and I are only average," Koganei exclaimed.

“Please do refrain from answering for us as if we’re not in the room. Mitobe-senpai I understand, but us?” Kawahara grumbled to which the other two nodded fervently.

“I know right? Why do fanfiction these days always write us off like we’re not important characters that contribute to the plot?! I mean, seriously!” Furihata threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Uh, what?” Fukuda asked, highly baffled, saying aloud everyone else’s thoughts.

Midorima coughed then raised his glasses, "Moving on. Not that I'm bragging, but I scored 478,"

Takao nudged Midorima and smiled, "Don't be so tsun-tsun about it, Shin-chan! Everyone knows you're a genius." To which most of the others rolled their eyes.

"Takao!"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Unlike this blonde idiot here," 

"Not you too, Kasamatsu-senpai!" 

"I got 384. A good score, I must say. How about you, Hyuuga-san? Aida-san? Kiyoshi-san?"

Hyuuga crossed his arms, "I got 398. Riko's 36 points above me"

Kiyoshi, who was smiling goofily the entire time, answered cheerfully, "356. Not bad for me"

Hyuga huffed, "Your score is always on 350. Don't get ahead of yourself"

"I got 501!" Izuki said brightly which earned a painful jab from Hyuuga. “Ow! Alright, alright! It’s 347!”

Akashi looked on the others in silent fond exasperation. Hyuuga was right; it was like babysitting children. On the corner of his eyes, he noticed Takao looking at Kuroko with a raised eyebrow to which said basketball player ignored pointedly as if in a challenge.

"That aside, what are your test results, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

Takao threw his hands, exclaiming “I was setting the record for the longest staring contest with Kuroko-kun!” – Which the others ignored.

Kagami looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen your name on the remedial classes list posted this morning when the tests were returned," The freshman trio nodded in agreement since they barely escaped the classes.

“We’re being classed together as a single entity again,” Furihata muttered.

"Of course his name wasn't there; he's not like you Bakagami!," Riko snapped who Koganei and Mitobe tried to calm down.

"Don't worry about him, Kagami. Kuroko passed," Kiyoshi said cheerfully and slung an arm around the freshman's shoulder, "Man, you surprised me when I saw the results; why didn’t you say something?"

Momoi latched herself on Kuroko's left arm and giggled, "Tetsu-kun's been like that since freshman years in middle school, senpai!"

Kuroko didn't like the excess attention he was getting and was getting uncomfortable by the contact but tried to not let it show. After all, he didn't get to be one of the most well-liked teens around by being brash and reckless (unlike a certain someone).

"It was nothing Kiyoshi-senpai. It's actually quite normal for me to get those scores," he answered outwardly calm but inwardly counting the seconds until it was socially acceptable to ask Momoi to let go of him.

Hyuuga snorted, "Normal my butt. Kuroko, you should've said something about it before."

Most of the others confused except for the Seirin seniors, Akashi, Midorima, Momoi and Imayoshi along with Takao and Himuro who had already put two and two together.

Kise was puzzled and it showed on his face. "Ne, minna, I don't think I get it,"

"Me neither," Aomine agreed, "Hey Tetsu, care to explain?"

"I knew that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were idiots, but I never knew that they were  _that_ bad," Kuroko commented rather than answering their questions directly. ‘ _113 seconds to go_ ,’ he thought in silent concentration. As if in answer to his thoughts, Momoi hugged his left arm tighter. _‘… I think it’ll be alright if I skipped a whole minute._ ’

A tick formed on Aomine's forehead. "Why you little-" the dark skinned player started but was interrupted by a wail from a five-year-old child who tripped nearby.

Kuroko was startled out of his counting when he heard the shout and he watched as a woman tried to comfort the child. It looked as if it did the opposite though and Kuroko privately thought that it was not acceptable.

Kuroko knew that he had to do something; he had a soft spot for kids, after all. He spotted a group of male teenagers on the other side of the fountain and that one of them was carrying a guitar. He grinned slightly – he had an idea.

Meanwhile, the other high schoolers didn't know how to react (or rather, in the case of Imayoshi and Akashi, simply did not bother to), and in the moment, Kuroko slipped out of Momoi’s hold then walked to the other group to borrow the instrument.

“Oh?” Akashi said idly, watching Kuroko approach a messy haired teenager sitting with a group on a fountain nearby.

“Sei-chan, is there something wrong?” Reo asked worriedly.

“I wonder,” he said instead of answering, still observing his former teammate who managed to scare the other teenager with his sudden presence.

Imayoshi followed Akashi’s gaze and found Kuroko procuring the instrument from an apologizing teen. “Ah, this might be interesting.”

"Hey, I think we gotta do something," Kise exclaimed then he suddenly grinned triumphantly as if he found the cure for complete idiocy (which, of course, is completely impossible for him to do as it required thinking). "I know! Kurokocchi, you're good with kids, what do you think we should-" Kise whipped his head to look for the bluenette but found him gone. "do? Kurokocchi?"

That was when the others realized that Kuroko was gone and started to look for him.

“Eh?!” Momoi said in surprise when she realized that Kuroko was not near her anymore.

"Hey, Kuroko, where are you?!" Kagami called.

Hyuuga got into clutch mode, "Freshmen these days are  _so_ disrespectable to their seniors," he grumbled and put emphasis on ‘so’ as if it was a proper holder for all his emotions on the matter.

Kiyoshi only laughed and patted Hyuuga on the back, "Don't worry, this is Kuroko we're talking about. He doesn't just disappear because he's bored."

Riko nodded but looked worried, "Teppei's right, but I wonder where Kuroko-kun went off to."

The others were about to comment when they realized that the kid stopped crying and someone was playing the guitar nearby. They looked around to find where it came from when they found Kuroko sitting on the other side of the fountain and strumming a guitar.

Kagami spluttered, "Ku-Kuroko?!"

Aomine almost choked on his own saliva, "Tetsu knows how to play the guitar?"

"Aominecchi, that's not what you're supposed to be worrying about!" Kise shouted.

"I know, it's a Kuro no Guitar Hero!" Izuki exclaimed, quickly writing it down in his notebook.

“Where’s the pun in that?” Takao asked Fukuda who only shrugged.

“Ah, I was right,” Imayoshi commented to which Sakurai looked at him confused. The others only looked on a little incredulous.

Kuroko, to their surprise, started singing.

" _Sunday morning rain is falling_ ," he started with a clear voice and the others looked on with mouths agape.

On the other side of the park, Kuroko knew that his friends (were they his friends? Acquaintances?) were listening to him. He inwardly smiled as he continued the song.

"Wait, isn't it Saturday?" he heard Izuki wonder and was hushed by the others.

" _Steal some covers share some skin_  
_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_  
_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_  
_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_  
_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_  
_That someday it would lead me back to you_  
_That someday it would lead me back to you_ ," he sang then played the guitar a little louder. Someone from the group of teenagers that he borrowed the guitar from started making a beat on the sidelines to which Kuroko looked at gratefully; the kid’s cries were becoming soft sniffles and there were hints of a smile blooming on his face

" _That may be all I need_  
_In darkness she is all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave._

 _Fingers trace your every outline_  
_Paint a picture with my hands_  
_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_  
_Change the weather still together when it ends_ ," Kuroko started a riff on the guitar on solo with the beat in the background. Everyone was, of course, amazed. They didn't realize when a crowd started forming around the freshman (who was aware, of course, but pointedly ignored by concentrating on the kid).

He started the song again, " _That may be all I need_  
_In darkness she is all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave_

 _But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you

_May not know_

_That may be all I need_  
_In darkness she is all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

 _And I never want to leave_ ," he finally finished with a final strum on the guitar.

The small crowd formed around Kuroko clapped politely and the mother thanked him profusely as the child giggled.  The basketball players shook themselves out from their momentary trance. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw some teenage girls in the sidelines talking animatedly while taking glances at their blue haired friend. One of them even outright stared.

“Is she checking Kuroko-kun out?!” Kawahara almost shouted, incredulous.

Takao whistled, "Never thought that the kid's a ladies' man!"

Momoi sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "This is why I love Tetsu-kun so much and why I fell for him!" she squealed like a love-struck fan girl (which, for a concrete fact, she is).

Aomine stared long and hard at her, "I thought you said that you had a crush on him because he gave you some ice cream."

Momoi huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms together, "Baka Dai-chan! It was a 'winner' popsicle stick, not an ice cream! And besides, that was when I started to actually notice him. I started to love him when he played the guitar on my birthday on freshman year at middle school. You were there, Dai-chan- aren't you supposed to know?"

The others also looked curiously at Aomine when they heard the exchange. They thought the ganguro  _had_ to know  _something_.

(From Kuroko’s side of the park, Kuroko can’t help but smile when he was reminded of his middle school freshman year as he chatted with the little boy he comforted. Ah, memories.)

Aomine stiffened, "Wait, that was Tetsu?! It was not some kid from the choir club?"

(‘ _Three years and he still don’t know?’_ Kuroko thought as he explained how to play the guitar as simple as possible. Thankfully, the teen he borrowed it from was alright with him holding to it a bit longer.)

Momoi stomped on his foot hard. "It was him! Why would you think I would make a recording of it? And for the record, Tetsu-kun was actually invited to the choir club but he turned them down for basketball!"

Aomine nursed his foot and shouted. "What is wrong with you, woman?!"

"Eh?!" Kise shouted with wide eyes. "Kurokocchi got invited to the choir club and he turned them down?!"

Midorima pushed the rim of his glasses upwards. "Indeed. Even I'm not aware of that information,” Midorima said as he examined his memories of his encounters with Kuroko for any sign of his musical ability. The others looked at him in surprise at the admission, “Not that I care or anything," he added quickly.

“Yeah right,” Fukuda snorted.

"What?!" Riko barked at the Generation of Miracles, ' _Or more like Generation of Oblivious Idiots!'_ she thought angrily. "You were with him for three freaking years yet you didn't know?"

Kagami snorted, "And I thought that you guys knew him better than Seirin does. Bet you don't know that he has pollen allergy" Hyuuga also threw his hands exasperatedly.

Kise held up his arms in defense, "Hey, I only knew Kurokocchi since half the second year! Besides, he has never been in my class. He's with Momoicchi and Aominecchi in Class B from first to third year!"

Aomine spluttered and almost tripped while they started walking to where Kuroko was. "Tetsu's never been in your class?! The two of us had never been classmates. Why would you think that I had to put up with this woman just to get my math assignment done?"

( _‘Oh, you’re asking for it_ ,’ Kuroko thought idly as he kept the boy’s fingers from changing the tune too much. The mother looked at him with an expression question of thankfulness at keeping her child entertained.)

Momoi huffed and stomped on Aomine's foot harder than before. "Dai-chan's just an idiot! Anyway, Ki-chan-"

 "Would you stop doing that to me, woman?!"

"Dai-chan was telling the truth when he said that we never shared the same class with him. We always assumed that he was with you and Murasakibara-kun in Class C."

“Wow. Three years, guys. Three years,” Koganei said, internally debating on being annoyed or surprised.

"If he wasn't with Ahomine or the annoying blonde," Kagami started which earned him a wail and a string of very  _very_ colorful words courtesy of a certain tanned pervert, "Is he with the megane and Akashi?"

They looked at Midorima and Akashi for answers. Curiously, both looked calm both also a bit confused on how to explain their past situation, especially Midorima. Akashi chose not to let it show.

"He was our classmate but with other arrangements," Akashi answered for Midorima.

Takao scratched the back of his head, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody seems to get what you mean"

Himuro nodded. "What do you mean by other arrangements', Akashi-san?"

"He meant that we were only classmates in some particular subjects, Himuro-san. Does that clear any questions?"

They almost had a heart attack when they saw Kuroko approaching them. They were too caught up in their discussion to notice that he already returned the guitar some minutes ago.

"Kuroko-kun! You should've said something or else I would put you into a Boston Crab Hold!" Riko exclaimed at the bluenette.

Kuroko cringed at the memory of putting through that torture. "I'm very sorry about that, Aida-san. I'll try to remember your…  _advise,_ " Kuroko grasped at the correct word to use.

"That aside, ne Kuroko-san, were you classmates with Sei-chan?" Reo asked after being quiet for some time.

Kuroko looked thoughtful as he answered. "Somewhat. I'm in the ALS class, Mibuchi-san. I share classes with Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun only if our teachers decide to merge us"

Hyuuga's glasses almost cracked when he shouted. "WHAT?! Kuroko, you're in the ALS? The _ALS_?!"

The others also looked surprised at the new information as they looked at Kuroko in mixtures of awe and amazement, but some  _others_ were still confused.

Murasakibara stopped eating for a second and couldn't help but ask. "Ne, Muro-chin, what's ALS?"

Himuro sighed then explained for the benefit of the certain people who still don't get it. "The ALS is a curriculum most schools have for advance students, Atsushi. It stands for Advanced Learning System. Seeing that Kuroko-kun was in Teiko when he was put into it, it would be very hard indeed. I once heard that they actually had calculus in first year."

They looked at Kuroko with newfound respect. Who knew that the guy was actually a genius? Kuroko only shrugged slightly at them.

"But how come you're in Class B with me?" Kagami asked, "I mean, shouldn't you be in another class?"

"Seirin is a new school, Kagami-kun. It still doesn't have enough attention since two years ago, but after the Winter Cup, they would probably have it next year. And as for Class B and not A," Kuroko paused and grinned a bit (“He’s smiling, Mitobe! He’s actually _smiling_!”), "they didn't have a vacant window seat so I asked to be switched to another one."

Takao laughed out loud and clutched at his sides. "Seriously? You wanted to be in the second section instead of the first just because they don't have a window seat?"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Damn these geniuses. And I thought that most of them were complete idiots outside the court."

“It’s completely unfair for us mere mortals, no?” Imayoshi commented.

“He should talk,” Kawahara whispered to Fukuda.

Kuroko looked at his watch then at Riko. "Aida-san, would it be alright if I go home earlier? It seems that my grandmother wants me to make some errands for her"

Riko nodded numbly then smiled at the phantom, "It's alright; it's your grandmother after all"

Kuroko took a step back then bowed. He straightened himself afterwards. "Thank you for the day, minna-san. I would have to be on my way now."

Momoi hugged him, "Alright, just stay out of harm's way, Tetsu-kun!"

"Take care, Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, don't you get yourself kidnapped, Kuroko. I don't want to chase some lunatic in a fire truck again," Kagami said mock-sternly but grinned afterwards nonetheless.

“Ah, memories,” Koganei reminisced.

“That was fun. The cake afterwards was also delicious,” Izuki said.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, mother"

"Hey!"

"Kidnapped?! Kurokocchi got kidnapped?!" Kise said.

Hyuuga sighed, "That's another story for another day"

"Don't be a kuro tonight, Kuroko-kun!" Izuki smiled (Kuroko hid a wince. That was one of the worst).

"Well, take care of yourself, Tetsuya"

Kuroko nodded again then turned to leave. "I'll be careful. Thank you, minna," He walked away.

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh. Never thought that we would learn a lot about Kuroko today"

Aomine nodded. "Tell me about it," he suddenly noticed something sticking out of Kagami's bag. "Hey Bakagami, what's that?"

Kagami let the name slide. He was used to it anyway. "Huh?" He took out a piece of paper and was about to read it when Takao took it from him.

"Thank you," he said in highly accented English with a mischievous smile. "Let's see…," They saw the Shutoku player eyes' widen. "Kuroko freaking Tetsuya got a freaking 498 out of freaking 500?!"

"EH?!"

* * *

 

**OMAKE 1:**

Takao and Midorima walked home together after saying their goodbyes to the others. They were on foot since his royal highness' Midorima had his royal mode of transportation currently reside at a repair shop. (Read: almost got ran over by a truck and had to be fixed at a junkshop. They barely got out alive).

"Ne Shin-chan, thanks," Takao suddenly said out of the blue.

Midorima almost tripped after Takao said those words. Almost. Of course, he wouldn't admit that he also  _almost_ met the same fate his rickshaw had when a bus sped by very near the sidewalk. ' _What had gotten into him? Probably because he doesn't need to pedal today_ ,'

He pushed his glasses upwards after he resumed his pace. "What for?" he asked as he cautiously walked farther from the roadside.

Takao scratched the back of his head. "Well, to tell the truth, you helped me a lot in the exams yesterday and I owe a lot to you."

Midorima looked curiously at the ravenette. "I didn't review you or even lend you my notes."

Takao snorted, rolling his eyes as he said, "Of course you wouldn't. Your Highness' notebook is too special to be borrowed by a commoner."

Midorima raised an eyebrow, “More like a plebeian.”

"What?!” Takao replied affronted to which Midorima only answered with a nonplussed stare. “Alright, alright," Takao sighed. "You were my inspiration that's why I passed the test"

Midorima stopped dead in his tracks. "Pardon." It was not even a question- no it was a statement that had tried to dignify and contain Midorima’s incredulousness, confusion, rising agitation and wariness and utterly failed. It came out as a horrified squeak instead.

(Days later, Midorima would vehemently deny this when reminded of the incident.)

"I said that you were my inspiration, Shin-chan. Do you want me to tell you that for a million times?" Takao asked jokingly with a rather forced nonchalant air around him.

"Out with it," Midorima hissed.

"What?" Takao asked faux dumbly.

"You took my rolling pencil didn't you?"

Takao laughed nervously. "Oh, you mean the rolly pencil? Haha, haha…ha… yeah."

"Takao, you're going to pedal the rickshaw for a decade!"

"SHIN-CHAN, NO!" Takao wailed while cursing his conscious.

**OMAKE 2:**

"Hey, Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"You got 498 in the test right? Where were you wrong?"

"Oh, that? The first was in math, I forgot to do a final addition to  _x._ The second one was in… English"

"English? I thought you're really good at that, did you encircle the wrong letter or something?"

"No Kagami-kun. I had a mistake on the part that you're supposed to write a simple sentence using the Roman alphabet with the proper English usage. I wrote 'Kagami-kun is an idiot' where it was supposed to be 'Kagami is an idiot'. The teacher praised me for my truthfulness and creativity, though."

"Kuroko you idiot!"

"Please don't be a hypocrite, Kagami-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually originally posted in fanfiction.net nearly three years ago under the same pen name. I edited the thing a bit but not enough to change the story's premise. If you find a grammar mistake, PM me and I'll edit it in three years. Ciao~ ;)
> 
> Note: the firetruck part? It's in another fic of mine in ff.net. It's stand-alone like this one and you're welcome to read it :).
> 
> By the way: I don't own anything in this fic so don't sue my pants off please. (


End file.
